Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya
is the seventh entry of the Metal Hero Series and aired on TV Asahi from January 25, 1988 to January 23, 1989 lasting 50 episodes. The series centers around a young ninja master named Toha Yamaji, who must face against numerous ninja masters from different parts of the world by donning a special armor to become his alter-ego Jiraiya. The English title given by Toei's international sales department was Ninja Olympiad,List of Toei programs a reference to the Seoul Olympics and the Calgary Olympics that was held at the time the series was airing. Plot The Sorcerers Clan, led by the centuries-old Org Ninja Dokusai, has make its move to retrieve the treasured map of Pako that has been in possession by the Yamaji family for generations. Tetsuzan Yamaji, the 34th grandmaster of the Togakure Ryū Ninpō, entrust his son and daughter, Toha and Kei, to protect the Pako from the forces of the Sorcerers Clan. By donning the Jiraiya Suit inherited from his father, Toha becomes Jiraya, Master of the Togakure School, who must face against the evil Sorcerers Clan, as well as numerous ninjas from different parts of the world. Characters Yamaji Family *Manabu Yamaji *Tetsuzan Yamaji Allies International Secret Police *Rei Yagyu *Ryu Asuka World Ninjas *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Treasure Ninja Jane *Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu *Chinese Ninja Lu-Long *Beast Ninja Makumba *Strong Ninja Abdad *Miraculous Ninja Strowver *Changing Ninja Parchis *Sound Ninja Uha *Metallic Ninja Gamesh *Water Ninja Silver Shark *Darkness Ninja Devil Cats *Feast Ninja Gyuma *Space Ninja Demost Other Allies *Henry Rakuchin *Dr. Smith *Paper Ninja Oruha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Demonic Ninja Sylvia *Kurozaru *Devil King *Yajiro Iyo *Catherine *Akunobo Sugitani *Devious Ninja Black Thorn *Paper Ninja Clan Leader The Sorcerers Clan *Org Ninja Dokusai *Butterfly Ninja Benikiba *Star Ninja Retsukiba *Bird Ninjas Karasutengu *Witch Ninja Madam Spider *Special Ninja Team *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Killer and Commando *Sorcerer Behemoth Gohma Episodes Cast *Toha Yamaji: Takumi Tsutsui *Kei Yamaji: Megumi Sekiguchi *Manabu Yamaji: Takumi Hashimoto *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Masaaki Hatsumi *Ryu Asuka: Issei Hirota *Rei Yagyu: Tomoko Taya *Benikiba: Hiromi Nohara *Kumo-Gozen's "front" form: Machiko Soga *Kumo-Gozen's "rear" form: Hizuru Uratani Semi-regulars and guest stars *Henry Rakuchin: Masayuki Suzuki (eps 1, 3, 4 , 6, 25, 36, 46) *Jail Ninja Haburamu: Kin Oomae (ep 3, 15) *Maira: Emi Sato (ep 8) *Strong Ninja Abdad: Wolf Otsuki (ep 8) *Dr. Smith: Chris "Akshara" Reynolds (eps 11, 16, 23) *Paper Ninja Oruha: Shouhei Kusaka (eps 12, 26, 45) *Kasumi Mimura: Megumi Ueno (eps 12, 26, 45) *Kensuke Mimura: Hiroshi Seigo (ep 12) *Tao (child): Yuki Shibuya (eps 14, 44) *Flower Ninja Yumeha: Tamao Matsugi (eps 17-18, 32) *Kurozaru: Bun Nakamura (eps 17-18) *Lightning Ninja Wild: Jirō Ishii (eps 20, 33, 49, 50) *Satsuki: Ayako Kanda (ep 22) *Satsuki's Father: Daisuke Fujimori (ep 22) *Satsuki's Mother: Yasuko Kato (ep 22) *Dr. Brown: Ronnie Santana (ep 23) *Dr. Schmidt: Malcom McLoad (ep 23) *Shintaro Yazaka: Kaname Kawai (ep 26) *Development Company's President: Eiichi Kikuchi (ep 26) *Yajiro Iyo: Kenji Ohba (ep 27) *Chiyo: Miho Tojo (ep 28) *Hanzo: Koji Matoba (ep 28) *Shogo: Eisuke Yoda (ep 28) *Doctor: Atsuo Mori (ep 28) *Katherine: Dorothée (eps 29, 31) *Devious Ninja Black Thorn: Kazuoki Takahashi (ep 30) *Genchi Koshimura: Jun Tatara (ep 30) *Darkness Ninja Devil Cats: Mickey Curtis (ep 36) *Treasure Ninja Jane: Sumiko Kakizaki (ep 40) *Sanae Yamaji/Akiko Masumoto: Yukiko Yoshino (ep 42) *Tao (adult): Aya Shindo (ep 44) *Paper Ninja Clan Leader: Katsuhiko Kobayashi Voice actors *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Dai Nagasawa *Dokusai: Shozo Izuka *Retsukiba: Shingo Hiromori *Karasutengu #1: Ittoku Yamanaka *Karasutengu #2: Moichi Saitō *Karasutengu #3, Gyuma, Gamesh: Toku Nishio *Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Holy Ninja Alamsa, Sound Ninja Uha, Miraculous Ninja Strowver: Atsuo Mori *Beni Tokage: Takeshi Kuwabara (ep.5), Teiji Oomiya (ep. 31) *Beni Tokage (ep. 41), Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu, Beast Ninja Makumba: Eiji Maruyama *Chang Kung Fu's son: Michiro Ida *Chinese Ninja Green Dragon, Changing Ninja Parchis, Water Ninja Silver Shark, Space Ninja Demost: Eisuke Yoda *Demonic Ninja Sylvia: Naoko Matsui *Akunobo Sugitani: Takeshi Watabe *Pako: Jun Yoshida *Narrator: Toru Ohira Stunt actors *Jiraiya (Power Protector Suit): Koji Matoba (eps: 11-26, 29-40, 42-47), Takumi Tsutsui (eps: 28, 48-50) *Org Ninja Dokusai, Akunobo Sugitani (ep 28): Noriaki Kaneda *Star Ninja Retsukiba: Ryo Nagamine *Castle Ninja Baron Owl: Masahiro Sudō *Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu (father and son): Hideo Ninomiya *Wild: Michael Coleman (ep. 1 only), Jiro Ishii *Wind Ninja Mafuuba: Jyunichi Haruta and Shun'ya Sonoda *Demonic Ninja Sylvia: Miyuki Nagato *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man: Hiroshi Seki (ep. 14-29) and Yasuhiro Takeuchi (ep. 44-50) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme *"SHI·NO·BI '88" **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Osamu Totsuka **Artist: Akira Kushida References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/世界忍者戦ジライヤ Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms